Agents of SHIELD: Knight of Vengeance
by MarvelMatt
Summary: [Third in the Agents of SHIELD: Knight series] - When a former HYDRA specialist named 'The Joker' is tracked to Gotham City, the team joins Ward (as Batman), and the GCPD to take him down. Things get more complicated when Raina surfaces and Ward continues the search for his real father, but how do you stop a man without a plan?
1. Chapter 1 - Back to the Bat

**Chapter 1 - Back to the Bat**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SIX MONTHS AFTER THE EVENTS OF 'KNIGHT OF NEW YORK'<em>**

* * *

><p>"Check status. FitzSimmons?"<p>

"All clear on the security footage Sir"

"May?"

"Clear"

"Skye?"

"Nothing here AC"

"Triplett?"

"All clear on the inside Sir"

May and Skye were sat in two different cafés across the street form Dover National Bank. Coulson was filling in as a teller, while FitzSimmons were back in the bus. Triplett was inside the bank, posing as a customer when they broke in.

Wearing the same clown masks that they had worn in their other bank heists, they stormed the bank. This time was different. Usually they entered all six through the main doors, took what they could and walked out.

This time, two entered through the roof, disabling the alarm, causing Skye to have to call in the Dover PD. This time one clown killed the other when the alarm was disabled, causing Simmons to shout over the comms. May wanted to move in, but Coulson kept her outside.

As the rooftop clown opened the safe, he was shot in the head from behind, and the other clown filled up the sacks with money, before joining his two friends upstairs.

Triplett darted from his hiding place on the ground, raising his handgun and dropping one of the clowns. The other two turned and fired towards him, dropping for cover.

Triplett advanced, emptying his magazine as he did so. He was mid-reload when one stood up and sent a bullet into his shoulder, before turning his gun on his partner.

"I bet the boss told you to kill me didn't he?"

"No no no, I kill the bus driver"

Almost as though on cue, a school bus burst through the side of the building, straight into the clown pointing the gun.

The back doors were thrown open as clown number six appeared, and they started loading the money into the bus.

"Hey, what happened to-"

He was cut off by the gunshots to his chest.

The only remaining clown, threw the last bag into the bus, and turned to leave when Tripp called out, "your boss, he'll just kill you. Help us get him"

The clown stalked over to him, reaching him he grabbed the back of his head and forced a grenade into his mouth, before speaking in a calm, almost terrifying tone.

"You believe I'll help you because that's what you're taught to believe, you believe in the system, in the goodness of people. You wanna know what I believe", he forcibly nods Tripp's head, "I believe what doesn't kill you simply makes you", he reaches up to remove his mask, "stranger".

Under the clown mask is a terrifying sight. His skin is bleached white, against his green hair and yellow teeth. The worst part are his lips and eyes. The lips have scars, as though he's taken a razor to them, and he now wears a permanent grin. The eyes … the eyes have that manical gleam of someone that enjoys causing pain. It's a look that Tripp fears.

He watches as the clown, now identified by Skye in his ear as 'The Joker', drops a playing card on the floor, and heads to the bus. Unable to move due to the bullet in his shoulder, he watches as the bus pulls out and into a cue of school buses that are passing. The grenade sets off but emits a green smoke instead of the usual white.

_That's funny,_ "Ha ha"

"Agent Triplett", Simmons voice filters through the comms.

_Really funny, _"HA Ha ha"

"Triplett…" Coulson's voice joins in.

_Hilarious really, _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The pain of laughter and his face grinning is all he can remember before his world fades to white.

…

"What happened Simmons?"

"Well Sir, as far as I can tell, he's been dosed with some kind of venom or poison that's causing his body to break out into this ridiculous grin"

"Can you reverse it?"

"Without access to the original formula … it's doubtful at best Sir"

He sighed, looking around the conference table at the rest of his team. All wearing similar expressions of worry.

"Will it kill him?"

"Not as long as he's taken care of"

"Skye, where are we at tracking this guy"

"I used a S.H. .D. Scanner to search for the licence plate on the bus, and it was found abandoned in the middle of a highway. There was only one nearby city though …"

"Where?" The team focuses all of their attention on the young hacker, all visibly pleased.

"Gotham. Gotham City"

"Agent May set a course, looks like we'll be there in time for thanksgiving. We should call Ward"

"Ward or Batman?" Fitz's joke brought a round of chuckles, "ooh I can give him-"

"Yes Fitz we know, you haven't stopped talking about it since he sent you that message", Simmons chided gently.

Still smiling, Coulson looked towards his team, shooting them a "dismissed", before heading up to his office.

There were general murmurings of excitement as the team split up before take-off. There seemed to be an upside to chasing down a psychopath, even a completely deranged one.

…

"GO ON BOYS!"

Grant Ward's yells were mixed in with those of the other parents and guardians, as they watched Gotham Academy's track team compete in the relay, and he was proud to say both of his boys were on the team. Though with all the extra training they did with him that was hardly surprising.

Richard 'Dick' Grayson was the first person he'd ever met that he could call family. He'd adopted him after settling in Gotham City, and becoming the night vigilante known as the 'Batman'. Dick had discovered his 'Batcave' (Dick's name though he now used it too), and had asked him for training to help catch his parent's killer, Tony Zucco. They'd stuck together and were then known as 'Batman and Robin' and 'The Dynamic Duo', needless to say, they were partners, as well as father and son.

Jason Todd was a different story altogether.

He'd adopted Jason at Dick's insistence.

When his old house had burnt down, he'd rebuilt it, and the Batcave underneath, to be much more accommodating. So Dick's argument was that they needed to use the space.

Jason was the son of Joseph and Trina Todd. They were close to the worst parents he'd ever heard off, second only to his. Joseph was a low level enforcer for Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone, who had been killed during a police raid, because he tried to fight his way out. His mother Trina was a drunk, and had dropped him off at an orphanage before leaving the city. He hadn't heard from her since.

While it had taken Dick weeks to discover his identity of Batman, it had taken Jason four days, after he followed them into the Batcave one night. It had taken him longer to agree to train the boy, but he couldn't argue with the results. While Dick was a natural acrobat and technician, being much better at hacking than Grant was, Jason was a natural fighter, like Grant himself, the only problem he had now was his weapon of choice.

Jason preferred using ICERs. It didn't matter that they were non-lethal, Grant Ward did not like guns, but they'd agreed so long as he was careful with what he picked up, Jason could use the two ICERs. He'd then taken an armoured suit and full face mask. Painting the mask red, and the suit a dark grey with a red bat in the centre, added black combat boots, a brown jacket, black gauntlets without the scallops, a utility belt and twin holsters, and decided on the name 'Red Hood', which was based on an old Gotham tale about a master thief. Grant didn't like the source of the inspiration, but he had to admit, it looked pretty cool.

So the 'Dynamic Duo' become the 'Terrible Trio' (Dick's name - again) of Batman, Robin and Red Hood.

He watched on the last stage of the relay as Dick passed the baton to Jason, who easily overtook Brentwood's lead runner and snagged a win for the team.

He felt that sensation in his chest, which had taken him years to understand as pride, as he watched his boys accept their medals on the winner's podium, slipping the camera from his jacket pocket, he snapped a picture of the entire team, which included Tim and Roy, deciding to get one of them in a minute.

He waited, alongside the other parents while the boys showered and changed, talking with Selina, who was there to cheer on her friend Holly, who volunteered to work with the cats.

He still didn't understand why they didn't prefer dogs.

…

Walking out, one arm over each of their shoulders, they headed towards his SUV, when they both stopped in front of him, turning with their attempt a puppy dog eyes, causing him to roll his.

"Graaanntt…"

"Daaaddd…"

"What do you both want?"

"Weeellllll…"

"They're having a party at Roy's. Can we go Dad?"

He opened his mouth before closing it, trying to find a logical argument allowing him to say 'No', but he couldn't, neither one was irresponsible, with both of them being calm and collected most of the time, he just couldn't find a valid reason.

"No alcohol, and be home by midnight"

"Yes Sir", came the reply from both of them, complete with mock salutes, before Dick caught a glance over his shoulder, and his signature smirk appeared, "you'll be busy anyway", and he nodded his head.

Grant Ward turned to come face-to-face with the smiling face of Skye.

…

He climbs into the driver's side of his SUV as the boys disappear, and waits as she decides to follow him, sliding into the passenger's seat, he turns the engine and she props her feet on his dashboard. His immaculately clean dashboard.

"Feet down"

She does so and pouts, fighting a smile, while he lets his appear on his face.

"Aww. Tin Man found his heart"

"Well you already have a brain and courage, so are you Dorothy or Toto?"

She smacks him on the arm, and he chuckles, causing her to grin. He's tempted to kiss her, but he's driving, and she'd probably quip that he's not wired for that.

…

He mentioned that they were heading to his house, and she expected a similar set-up to his old one - a small, two bedroomed house, with a large fence and electronic gate. She is quite honestly blown away by what she sees.

The house has two floors, and it covers most of the land that was there originally, as well as the forest area that burnt down during Ducard's attack. The outer brickwork is its natural red colour, and the black fence is apparently electrified, and requires a passcode (31024290 - Ward types too slowly). While only two floors high, the length made it look much more impressive.

They pulled into his garage (brand new), and with her consent, proceeded to show her around the rest of the house.

The upstairs was just bedrooms and two communal bathrooms. The master bedroom (Ward's) had an en-suite. All of the bathrooms were basic white wall tiles and grey floor tiles with white ceramic furnishings. The bedroom itself had cream coloured walls, a light tan carpet and oak wood drawers and wardrobes.

As a testament to the size of the house, there were another seven bedrooms on the top floor. Dick's and Jason's were the most easily identifiable by the bright red walls and curtains, as well as several posters.

That left five other bedrooms, each one followed the basic scheme of different shades of blue, when she realized a pattern to the few decorations that each room had. They were based on the team. One had storage space for watches in red, white and blue (Coulson), one had a large floor space, as well as small waterfall feature (May), the one painted in light blue instead of the darker blues had small monkeys stitched onto the sheets (FitzSimmons), and another had a small weights bench and dumbbells (Triplett).

"So where's mine?"

"Yours huh?"

"Yep", she said, popping the 'P', "everyone else seems to have a pre-prepared room. Where's mine?"

He just kept up that annoying smirk of his, as she spoke, before he interrupted, "Actually I-"

She just stormed into the last room, and walked into … a small library, as he trailed in behind her.

"Oh … so I don't actually get a room"

He scratched his head, looking slightly abashed as he did, "Well … not really"

"Not really?"

"Here", he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small key, pressing it into her palm.

"Is this …?"

"A key to the house? Yes. I want all of you to be welcome here whenever you all need a place to go, whether it's a vacation or a hide-out. You will always be welcome here. As for a room, you could always share with me", he said, with a suggestive smile on his face

"Hmm, I'm not sure whether or not the bed's comfortable enough for me to be able to sleep in. I think we should test it out first"

"Oh well, if it's about comfort, who am I to disagree"

…

Only when there was a small buzzing sound coming from downstairs did they leave the atmosphere of the bedroom. Ward pulled on a form fitting black t-shirt and dark jeans, and slipped into his boots, and turned to watch as Skye finished changing, feigning shyness as she did so.

She followed him downstairs and into his entry room, watching as he headed towards a small television set, matching the one on the gate. He flicked a switch and the small TV turned on to show Coulson's face.

"Sir?"

"Ward, I take it by your tone that Skye didn't mention we were coming by"

He looked over his shoulder towards Skye, who shrugged, "I was distracted", fighting the grin from appearing on his face, he turned back towards the screen.

"It must've slipped her mind Sir"

"I'm sure it did"

"Did Fitz…?"

"Yes Agent Fitz has brought what you asked for"

"Come on in Sir", and with that, he punched in the code to allow the gate to open.

…

The standard S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV pulled into the garage in between Ward's SUV and Jason and Dick's bikes, both prototype Redbirds (sans weaponry). He saw Coulson and May sat up front, which must mean FitzSimmons and Triplett were sat in the back.

The car had barely stopped before FitzSimmons had pulled him into a joint hug, while Coulson was trying to carry three different cases from the trunk. _Where's Tripp?_

"Take it I was missed then", FitzSimmons nodded their response, while he saw May roll her eyes.

Disentangling himself from the science duo, he headed over to his former superior and lifted two of the cases with ease. Coulson looked jealous for a moment but gave him a quick "thank you", before they headed off into the house. He tried to ignore the looks Skye and May gave him at his short display of strength.

They walked into the living room, which was now much larger. The walls were light blue, with two black leather couches, a recliner and a chaise longue. Against the outer wall was a grandfather clock, and on the side the couches faced was a very large plasma TV.

Fitz let out a low whistle, "nice place you got. Very sweet. Where's the Batcave?"

He let out a small chuckle, "thanks man, come on"

Dropping the two cases, he opened the door on the grandfather clock, and turned the hands manually to read 11:57, and stepped back as there was a small noise of gears turning.

The others watched in slight surprise as the clock slid to the left, revealing a small corridor, with an elevator at the end.

Ward walked in, retrieving the cases as he went, and was quickly followed by Fitz, before the rest of the team followed him, crowding into the small elevator. Dropping the cases again, he flipped the switch at the side, and they were lowered into darkness.

...

...

**Author's Note**

So we have a fairly nice happy beginning, so expect bad things to happen, maybe sooner, maybe later, but bad things.

I've introduced Jason Todd as the Red Hood, for those unfamiliar with Batman, Jason Todd was the second Robin, who was killed by the Joker, and later resurrected by Ra's Al Ghul.

If this isn't making sense to you please go back and read **Agents of SHIELD: Knight Begins** followed by **Agents of SHIELD: Knight of New York**.

Also I had an idea recently for a Agents of SHIELD story set in the Arrow universe, with Ward as Oliver Queen, Skye as Felicity Smoak, Triplett as Diggle, FitzSimmons as Cisco and Dr. Snow, and John Garrett as Deathstroke. I'm just having trouble fitting in Coulson and May, though I'm thinking ARGUS agents or something. I don't know, **if anyone has ideas, please PM me!**

Leave a review! They are **ALWAYS** appreciated.

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Plans

**Chapter 2 - Plans**

* * *

><p>"Whoa", was all that was said by Fitz, while the rest of the team remained speechless.<p>

Since the fire that burnt down his house, Ward had had builders working on the new upstairs, while he and Dick had redesigned the Batcave to suit their crime fighting purposes. The previous white panelling was gone, in its place was the natural stone, which May noticed, was steel re-enforced.

The elevator opened up to a small staircase, where Ward flipped several switches, revealing the upgraded supercomputer, the Batmobile facing towards the exit tunnel, with two bat-pods next to it. The Batwing was facing another exit tunnel, which led to a single exit on the far side of the nearby lake.

The display cases were opposite the Batcomputer, with Ward's Batsuit on the left, then the Robin suit and Red Hood, with several blank cases.

There was an armoury to the left of the display cases, a crime lab on the far side of the cave, and a small med-bay beneath them. It was a pretty sweet set-up.

They followed Ward down the staircase as he headed towards the armoury and passed through the doorway.

There were weapons and gadgets everywhere.

Grapnels had their own case, with Fitz's claw attachments in a case below them. Shuriken, darts and batarangs had a wall dedicated to them. Several ICERs in different sizes were on wall holsters. There were clear boxes of different types of non-lethal grenades, as well as a work bench with several different prototypes scattered about. One of which caught the interest of Simmons, who then had Fitz help her look over the specs, while the rest of them watched as Ward unboxed one of his new toys.

After his run-in with Riddler's dogs, he'd decided that his suit was too heavy, and he needed to be able to move better, so he had sent a message to Fitz, who had designed the new suits in front of him.

Instead of the nomex suits they currently had, these new ones were Titanium-dipped triple-weave Kevlar, with looser plates, which meant they were lighter and more agile, but more at risk to knives and gunfire. _Well, I don't want to make things to easy._

The team watched, in slight awe, as he assembled the three suits in record time, his hands moving seamlessly as they didn't miss a move, but then again, hand-eye co-ordination was always his strong suit. Even John Garrett had noticed that.

Having finished assembling the light grey suits, he led them back towards the Batcomputer, where he sat, waiting for one of to speak up, when neither did, he prompted them, and they launched into a full explanation of why they were there, including what had happened to Tripp, as well as the Joker.

Suffice to say, it left him with the makings of a headache.

"So we have a psychopathic madman with no real objective ready to kill anyone in his way in Gotham right now … I'll have to alert Gordon", he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "but I wasn't planning a patrol today"

"We've seen no sign of him yet. It can wait a day"

He exhaled, "yeah I suppose. You guys wanna stay for dinner?"

…

Dinner was much better than the last time they'd all eaten together.

They all stood in the kitchen cooking.

Well … Skye did the spaghetti, Ward made the Bolognese, Coulson made meatballs, and May handled the garlic bread.

FitzSimmons were hunched over the design they'd brought up from his armoury and were arguing on hushed tones.

Tripp's absence was beyond noticeable.

When they had finished the cooking and May removed the garlic bread from the oven, they headed into his new dining room, the gasps of surprise, which caused him to help catch the spaghetti as Skye nearly dropped it.

The walls were painted a dark red, unlike the light colours of the rest of the house, room ran the length of the house and was much thinner than the rest of the rooms, with only candles lighting the room, and the long oak table running the length of the room, big enough to seat eighteen people, he headed to the end nearest the door, before placing the Bolognese and the spaghetti down. The candles caused the shadows to dance across the walls.

It was both creepy and a little cool.

Dinner itself was light and friendly, they continued to talk long after the meal was finished, with Ward fetching a bottle of red wine and a jug of water from the kitchen, so that they were able to drink.

He and May stuck with water.

It was nearing midnight when Jason and Dick came back, stopping long enough to say hello before heading out on a joint patrol, allowing Ward to take the night off, and Coulson got to his feet.

"We should probably leave - let you get some sleep. We could all use it"

The others looked like they wanted to protest, but Ward cut them off.

"Actually Sir, that's something I wanted to discuss with you"

"Ward?"

He stood up and headed into the entry way, before he returned to the dining room, and presented a key, identical to the one Skye had in her pocket, to the team leader.

"That's a key to the house, in case any of you need somewhere to stay. You all even have rooms upstairs, and you are all welcome to stay anytime. Including tonight Sir"

He looked like he still had some objections to make, but the pleading looks of FitzSimmons and Skye defeated any objections he had, which caused May to crack a smile at him.

Giving each other one last 'goodnight', they all headed for their respective beds, with the exception of Ward and Skye. He wanted to check on Dick and Jason when they returned from patrol and she decided to wait with him.

It was near one o'clock when they got back, with nothing of note to report. Other than a few muggings, well a few _attempted _muggings, it was a quiet night, so the foursome headed off to bed, with Jason ducking when he made a comment about Skye that Ward didn't like.

Dick and Skye just chuckled.

…

Skye awoke to find half of the bed empty, but still slightly warm, which meant that Ward hadn't been gone for very long.

Shaking the sleep from her eyes, she headed down the stairs to find Coulson, May and FitzSimmons sat in the kitchen, as Coulson was making bacon, eggs and toast. Still tired, she dropped herself into the seat beside May.

"Where's Grant?"

FitzSimmons who had both already began attacking the food that Coulson had placed on the desk just shrugged, as did Coulson who placed a plate in front of her.

He really was meant to be a dad.

Surprisingly, it was May who answered, without looking up from the newspaper in front of her, while Coulson slid a plate next to her morning tea.

"He and the boys said they were going for training. They're probably down in that cave of theirs"

Deciding it could wait, she tucked in to her breakfast with the same gusto as the science duo, before she headed upstairs in search of the shower.

…

Bounding back down the stairs, refreshed, fed and awake, she headed back into the kitchen, where the now fully alert team was sitting, clearly waiting on her. As the kitchen door opened, May, still not looking up, spoke to her.

"He's in his cave"

"Thanks"

She made her way into the living room, with May entering behind her, to find Coulson and FitzSimmons attempting to open the grandfather clock - by arguing over the correct time to place it at.

Wordlessly May crossed the room and span the hands to read 11:57 before it slid sideways and revealed the elevator the lead down to the Batcave.

The sound of wood on wood rang throughout the room as they descended into the cave.

Jason, Dick and Grant were all shirtless and sparring with Bo staffs. It was supposed to be a three way fight, but as was normal for them, it had become a two on one fight.

Grant's skills far surpassed theirs, but Jason and Dick were more agile and much more creative in their attacks, so they were fairly well balanced.

Clearing the elevator and descending the small stairs, they watched as Jason and Dick worked themselves so that they were on opposite sides of Grant as they continued to press their attack.

For his part, Grant didn't seem worried.

The two worked in tangent, causing Ward to constantly spin to stop the attacks. It seemed as though they had him beaten when they stepped in simultaneously to swing a strike for his head.

He dropped to his knees as the staffs passed overhead, but they all heard a connection as the staffs connected with their partner, and Jason and Dick dropped to the mat, clutching their heads. Ward and May let out small chuckles as the two muttered "ow", as they headed towards the showers.

"Heading out?"

He ignored the appreciative look Skye was giving his shirtless form, though he had a warm feeling in his chest.

"Yeah, we've got to coordinate with the GCPD, so we'll be at the precinct today"

"Okay then Sir, I'll see you later then … and probably tonight. I hope you don't shoot me"

May surprised them all by retorting as she turned to leave.

"No promises Ward, though I won't shoot the kids"

…

"Agent Coulson. Welcome back to Gotham City"

Shaking the man's hand as the team entered the doors of the GCPD Precinct, "It's good to be back Sergeant Gordon"

"It's Lieutenant now, actually", he smiles to himself, "promoted because of what Batman and Robin did"

"You were a hero that day, _Lieutenant_"

Gordon shook his head, a small smile on his face, "No, Batman and Robin were the heroes that day. Crime's the lowest it's been in Gotham for twenty years – thanks to them, and that Red Hood fella they're hanging around with"

Coulson knows it's been a long day, after leaving Ward's house, they had to help with a hostage situation that took most of their day, so the early morning briefing with Gordon had turned into a late evening one, but he's still sure that they've just headed straight passed Gordon's office.

"Lieutenant-"

"Not yet Agent"

So Coulson doesn't say anything as he leads his team to the top of the GCPD, and follows Gordon onto the rooftop.

Gotham City is dark at night. And cold, so basically, it looks depressing, or at least, that's what Skye thinks, but she knows Ward would disagree with her.

"Why the rooftop Lieutenant?"

Gordon just pointed to the floodlight, which was lit up. They thought nothing of it, but they followed the beam of light into the sky, where a large _bat_ flew high above them.

They followed the beam back to the light, to find a large bat on the glass panelling, projecting itself above them. Fitz looked at the police officer, impressed, "A Bat-Signal? Cool!"

"Yeah. We just have to wait for them to show up"

"Already here"

The low growl of Batman emanates from behind them, causing them to all turn in surprise. He was purchased above them, crouching on the ledge above the doorway. Robin and Red Hood flanking him on either side.

It looked pretty badass, even May admitted that to herself.

"It seems we have much to discuss"

…

"That's it? A freak in some paint? We can handle that"

Batman turned to send a mini-glare at Red Hood, before turning his attention back to ensemble before him.

"We'll look into it"

"How will we know if you find anything?" Simmons voice was panicky, obviously intimidated by Batman, despite knowing that it was Ward under the mask.

"We'll contact you"

Finishing there, the three jumped off the side of the building, firing their grapnels and flying off into the night, their capes and jacket billowing behind them.

…

Just as the three vigilantes disappeared from view, the rooftop door of the GCPD precinct burst open, as a man threw it open and rushed out, causing May to draw her ICER.

"WHOA whoa whoa!" Gordon threw his hands in between May and the new arrival, defending him from her marksmanship. "He's with me"

Coulson gave the nod for Melinda to stand down, and with a begrudging nod in return, she holstered her ICER, and allowed Gordon to introduce them.

"I missed him again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, sorry about that"

The new arrival huffed in annoyance, his blonde hair billowing in the night breeze, before he turned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, confusion written on his face.

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. These are agents Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz and Skye. We're consulting with the GCPD. Who are you?"

The man in question thrust his hand out, as Coulson shook it, "I'm the Gotham City District Attorney. Name's Harvey Dent"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

If you haven't done so already, check out my Agents of SHIELD/Arrow Crossover series, **Shadows of the Soul **(prequel fic), followed by **Shadows of Starling.**

I'm taking ideas for one-shots taking place in the Agents of SHIELD: Knight Universe. Simply send me the protagonist (e.g. Batman / Robin / Batman & Robin / Red Hood etc), the main villain (e.g. Riddler), a secondary villain (if you want one), and a general premise for the story. Villains can be Marvel or DC, and protaganists can include the Avengers.

Please, leave a review (you know you want to)

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


End file.
